Mi Querido guardián
by Bunny D. Loxar
Summary: Nami, la hermosa hija del hombre más millonario del país. Luffy, un mercenario apasionado por viajar. Estas dos personas se conocieron por azar del destino, pero por este mismo es el que se encargará de llenarlos de obstáculos e intentará separarlos. ¿Podrán vivir su amor, o se dejarán arrastrar por las circunstancias de la sociedad? 100% Romanticismo & LuNa!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi dears readers! Holaa queriditos! Hace días no subía nada! D: Así que he decidido escribir un Fanfic un poquito más largo que de costumbre! :D Espero que les guste c: Es 100% LuNa! :DD  
>Ah! Y será una historia paralela a One Piece de la época antigua x3<br>Ni One Piece ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, le pertenece a Eiichiro Oda! c:**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Mi querido Guardián**_

_**.**_

Era un maravilloso día de primavera, el viento esparcía un exquisito aroma a flores por las coloridas calles del pueblo y ahí iba caminando aquella hermosa chica con su larga cabellera pelinaranja, hija de uno de los hombres más millonarios del país. Obviamente no iba sola. En cada calle, esquina o centímetro si quiera por el que avanzaba iba escondido uno de los tantos guardias que su padre había contratado, aparte de los que había en su casa, para que la cuidaran.

– Ahh~ (suspiro)…Que no pueda ni salir a pasear tranquila… – se decía en susurros a sí misma mientras que buscaba algún lugar por el cual escabullirse lejos de aquellos molestos guardias.

Si iba al pueblo, ahí estaban ellos, si iba a su dormitorio, ahí estaban ellos…Era comprensible que su padre luego de que asesinaran a su querida madre, e intentaran secuestrarla a ella y a su hermana, fuera tan sobreprotector pero habían veces en las que se sentía como un bicho raro. Siempre las personas del pueblo se alejaban de ella, o comentaban cosas en voz baja, y los chicos ni siquiera le dirigían palabra alguna por temor a que los guardias les hicieran algo.

– "De acuerdo…si corro hacia aquel callejón sin salida, y me oculto entremedio de aquellas casas, es casi imposible que los guardias me vean"– y con este pensamiento que llevaba hace días en mente, la chica se tomó el vestido hasta las rodillas y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el lugar que deseaba, dejando atrás a todos sus protectores. Espero unos cuantos minutos, y los vio correr desesperados hacia todas partes desesperados. Quiso reírse, pero si lo hacía podrían encontrarla, así que ahogo sus carcajadas.

Los guardias se habían marchado ya, sus grabes voces se escuchaban muy a lo lejos, y ella estaba lista para salir de su escondite, pero una voz masculina la detuvo de golpe.

– Oí! Tú no eres la hija del viejo ese…no recuerdo su nombre…el viejo rico que vive en la colina! – decía animadamente aquella voz.

– Shhhh! Guarda silencio! – dijo la pelinaranja a la vez que se volteaba y le cubría velozmente la boca al extraño.

De principio no lo notó, pero cuando observó a aquella persona se dio cuenta de que era un muchacho un tanto moreno que llevaba colgado de su espalda un sombrero de paja, de ojos intensos y de cabellera tan oscura como la noche. La joven no podía creer que un chico la estuviera hablando.

– Quién…Quién eres tú? – pregunto quitando lentamente su delgada mano de la boca del chico.

– Yo soy Luffy! – contestó el moreno con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, sonrisa que caló en lo más profundo de la chica y provocó que su frio corazón latiera por unos instantes de manera más rápida que de costumbre.

– ¿Y se supone que tu nombre me tendría que decir quién eres? …De todas maneras, yo me llamo– pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, el joven rápidamente le cubrió la boca con una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra se quitó rápidamente su capa y le tapó su largo cabello.

– ¿¡Pero qué crees que haces!? – preguntó quitándose aquella fuerte mano de su boca, un tanto confundida por la extraña reacción del muchacho.

– Tú solo guarda silencio y sígueme la corriente…Sé que huyes de esos tipos – le dijo en susurros muy cerca del rostro mientras que le cubría bien su anaranjada cabellera y le volvía a dar una enorme sonrisa, provocando un leve sonrojo en ella. Luego, para que los guardias se hicieran una idea equivocada, le tapó la boca con su mano y besó esta para que cuando miraran creyeran algo que no era.

Los guardias habían vuelto a aquel lugar, pero esta vez estaban buscando de forma más minuciosa, y uno de ellos comenzó a mirar por lo espacios que había entremedio de cada una de las casas, hasta que llegó al lugar en el que estaba la chica a la que cuidaban, pero no fue ella a quien vio, si no que a dos jóvenes besándose, por lo que se marchó de inmediato.

– ¿Ves? ya se han ido – comentó Luffy separándose del colorado rostro de la chica y quitando su mano de la boca de ella – Ah, y por cierto, sé que te llamas Nami, no hay nadie en toooodo el pueblo que no lo sepa! Shishishishi! Pero lo que no entiendo es el por qué te escapas – dijo finalmente con un mohín de ignorancia en su rostro.

A la chica le pareció que aquel muchacho era un idiota, pero tenía algo que lo hacía encantador, era como una especie de aura. No sabía por qué él la había ayudado, cualquier otro la habría entregado de inmediato y sin pensárselo dos veces, pero él no, y ella le estaba muy agradecida, pero no quería hacerlo notar mucho, así que le contestó un poco más calmada por el hecho anterior.

– Ahh~(suspiro)…Es una larga historia y la verdad– pero nuevamente Luffy no la dejó terminar y le dijo – Prefieres no hablar de eso, entiendo…De todas maneras deberías salir de este lugar, es un poco peligroso cuando el sol baja – y sin más comenzó a caminar para marcharse, pero la pelinaranja lo detuvo afirmándole la ropa para no dejarlo marchar.

– Espera! Yo, digo tú…Erm… ¿Puedo caminar contigo por el pueblo? Si estoy acompañada no va a ser tan peligroso cuando se oculte el sol, ¿verdad? – y posó sus grandes ojos marrón en los de él.

Al muchacho le pareció la chica más hermosa y encantadora que había visto en su vida, y eso que a él le encantaba viajar y había conocido gran parte del mundo, y por supuesto, gran cantidad de mujeres, pero ninguna como ella, esa chica era especial, tenía algo que la hacía distinta. Aquellos ojos marrón lo miraban de manera intensa, como pidiendo ser protegida por él, y simplemente no pudo resistirse a aquel encanto.

–…De acuerdo, vamos, pero procura no quitarte la capa que te puse…En este pueblo, y me atrevería a decir que en este país, no hay ninguna chica que tenga tu color de cabello, y de seguro que esos guardias aún deben andar rondando desesperados por aquí buscándote... así que permanece lo más pegada a mí que puedas o de lo contrario nos descubrirán – y diciendo esto seriamente, le tomo la mano y comenzaron a pasear lentamente por el pueblo.

El moreno le mostró muchas partes preciosas que ella jamás habría podido contemplar porque nunca la dejaban ir muy lejos. Le enseñó cómo eran las posadas, cosa que le provocó mucha gracia a la muchacha ya que nunca había pensado que un hombre pasado de copas pudiera hablar tantas sandeces. La hizo montarse en un caballo junto a él, acción que encontró divertidísima! Le compró comida echa por un hombre en un carrito a mitad de la calle, y a ella le pareció lo más delicioso que había probado hasta entonces.

– Prometo pagarte por todo lo que has gastado hasta ahora, no será mucho, pero lo haré – le comentó Nami al joven mientras que se dirigían hacia algún otro lugar.

– No te preocupes por el dinero, no accedí a llevarte conmigo esperando algo a cambio – le contestó él mirando su alrededor para verificar que no hubieran guardias cerca.

– Bueno, entonces mejor para mí! – dijo Nami sonriendo de lado a lado por no tener que pagar un centavo del dinero que ella estaba ahorrando.

Comenzó a caer la tarde, y el chico le quiso mostrar un lugar especial, después de todo, no sabía si más adelante podría volver a verla, y quería que ella recordara aquel día, así que la llevó a una catedral abandonada en la que el atardecer se veía precioso, y como no si el sol le daba a los vidrios del lugar haciendo que todo dentro se viera de distintos colores. A pesar de estar todo deteriorado por los años, lucía como un lugar de ensueño.

– Es precioso…De verdad, nunca antes había visto nada igual…– Decía la pelinaranja observando fascinada todo lo que la rodeaba. Era, en efectivo, un lugar en ruinas, pero el hecho de que estuviera iluminado por aquellos preciosos colores lo hacía todo distinto.

– Lo sé…– le comentó él, pero no era el lugar lo que miraba, era a ella a la que estaba contemplando.

– Y dime, ¿A qué te dedicas? Quiero decir, hemos paseado mucho pero no me has contado nada acerca de ti – le dijo Nami al muchacho volteándose hacia él para poder mirarlo a la cara, pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta de algo. Él la estaba mirando, y probablemente había sido así durante todo el tiempo, pero ella estaba tan divertida con todo lo que hacían, que no lo había notado. No le molestaba en absoluto que lo hiciera, al contrario, estaba feliz por darse cuenta de que si había un chico que la mirara por ser guapa y no por ir llena de guardias.

– Bueno, hago muchas cosas así que no me dedico a algo en específico…Supongo que soy algo así como un mercenario… pero sí puedo decir que he viajado mucho y que conozco gran parte del mundo Shishishi – le contestaba el joven con un brillo especial en sus ojos, un brillo de emoción, de haber visto cosas maravillosas, un brillo de aventura.

– Ya veo…me gustaría viajar así alguna vez… de cierta manera, te envidio un poco…– decía Nami paseándose de un lado a otro lentamente un tanto cabizbaja mientras que miraba el suelo.

– ¿Envidiarme? Bueno, es comprensible que lo hagas Shishishi! – le comentó en tono burlón Luffy para subirle el ánimo a la muchacha, a lo que esta le contestó con un suave codazo en las costillas a la vez que le decía:

–Hey! Que humilde por tu parte decir eso! Bonita manera de intentar subirme el ánimo! – para luego comenzar a reír por el mohín que puso Luffy en su rostro – Entonces, no te interesa saber por qué huía de los guardias? – preguntó la chica lista para dar su explicación, pero quedó sorprendida al escuchar las palabras del muchacho.

– Nop! – Decía con una sonrisa de lado a lado – Si no quieres contarme o es algo doloroso para ti, entonces no necesito escucharlo…No quiero que recuerdes cosas malas, o que tengas que dar explicaciones que no quieres – y con una sonrisa un poco más seria se quedó observando como aquella bella chica se sonrojaba levemente y evitaba mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

Nami nunca pensó que aquel chico de apariencia atolondrada pudiera ser capaz de decir palabras tan certeras. Era cierto, para ella era doloroso recordar que su madre había sido asesinada, que ella y su hermana habían sido secuestradas y que su padre se había vuelto una persona totalmente fría…Nunca había hablado ese tema con nadie que no fuera su hermana y tampoco quería hacerlo, y ese chico que estaba parado frente a ella, contemplándola como un idiota, pudo comprenderla de inmediato.

– Probablemente seas el único capaz de hacer eso…– dijo en susurros la pelinaranja mirando de reojos al moreno, el que ya no la estaba observando, sino que estaba mirando seriamente la deteriorada puerta de aquel lugar – "Su perfil es lindo…y la cicatriz de su rostro lo hace verse un poco…varonil…"– pensaba ajena a todo lo demás, hasta que de pronto lo vio acercarse rápidamente hacia ella.

– Nami, debemos irnos, rápido – le dijo seriamente tomándola del brazo.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? – preguntaba un tanto desconcertada la joven al ver cómo la expresión del moreno se había vuelto un tanto más tosca y dura. Pero no alcanzó a recibir respuesta alguna porque en ese mismo instante la puerta de aquel abandonado templo se había abierto de golpe.

– Demasiado tarde…– Dijo en voz baja Luffy, viendo como los guardias observaban el lugar y a ellos – Tú solo sígueme la corriente y no los mires a la cara, ¿Vale? – le dijo en susurros al oído a la chica.

– Oigan ustedes! – le gritó uno de los guardias bruscamente – ¿¡Han visto a una chica de cabello largo y anaranjado!? – y comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a la pareja.

–¿Qué? ¿Una chica pelinaranja? Que extraño, no se ven muchas chicas con ese color de cabello…No deberían tener problema para encontrarla si su cabello es de ese color, ¿Verdad chicos? – les decía Luffy un poco burlón y como si nunca antes hubiera visto a dicha joven.

– ¿¡Estás diciendo que somos idiotas o qué!? – le gritó el guardia panzón que estaba parado junto a la puerta, mientras que el otro, dejando de lado aquel comentario, se acerca hasta quedar frente a ellos y preguntó con mirada asesina en su rostro – Por qué ella se cubre tanto el rostro? ...Ha evitado mirarnos desde que entramos aquí…– mientras que comenzaba a acercar su mano para quitarle la capucha de encima.

.

.

_**.**_

_**Continuará**_

_**.**_

_**Gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo! :DD**_

_**Pronto les traeré la actualización, no se la pierdan! :)**_

_**Nos leemos! :D**_

_**Bunny D. Loxar **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola lectores de fanfiction! :DDD Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo del fic!  
>Que lo disfruten y muchas gracias por sus review! :DDD<strong>_

_**Ni One Piece ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece a mí, le pertenece a Eiichiro Oda c:**_

_**.**_

_**. **_

_**Mi Querido Guardián**_

_**.**_

– ¿Por qué ella se cubre tanto el rostro? ...Ha evitado mirarnos desde que entramos aquí…– dijo uno de los guardias con mirada asesina para luego comenzar a acercar su mano con la intención de quitarle la capucha de encima a la chica.

– Oí! Es muy mal educado de su parte intentar descubrirle el rostro a la novia de alguien más! ¡No entiende que ella es tímida! ¿Sabe todo lo que tuve que hacer para que me pudiera mirar a mí? Le da mucha vergüenza mirar hombres, y más si está conmigo… ¡Creo que tiene complejo de monja! – le dijo Luffy un tanto enfadado mientras que abrazó a la pelinaranja e hizo que el rostro de ella quedara apoyado en su pecho, así ella no tendría que preocuparse por intentar observar a aquellos tipos.

El hecho de estar así de cerca de un chico la hacía sonrojarse hasta las orejas. Nunca antes había tenido tanto acercamiento con ningún hombre, a excepción de su padre, y ahora estaba escuchando los latidos del corazón de aquel muchacho. Estaba nerviosa por estar pegada a Luffy y porque los guardias estaban a punto de atraparlos.

– "Dios…este chico no se pone nervioso con nada?"– pensaba la pelinaranja mientras que lo escuchaba hablar muy seguro de lo que decía con aquellos tipos.

– ¿Pero qué pasa con ella?... Sí que te conseguiste una novia rarita amigo…Bueno muchachos, nos vamos, al parecer por aquí no hay más que un par de idiotas…– y aquellos tipos comenzaron a marcharse.

– ¿Ves? Todo salió bien…– le dijo casi en susurros a Nami, la que le sonrió aliviada por haberse zafado de aquellos tipos.

Para Luffy, aquella sonrisa fue incluso más hermosa que aquella catedral al atardecer. Definitivamente nunca antes se había sentido así con alguna chica, aunque tampoco era como que tuviera mucha cercanía con las mujeres, pero sabía que ella era la indicada, y simplemente no pudo pensar más que en aquella bella sonrisa.

– B-Bueno, creo que mejor nos vamos…Ya está oscureciendo y me gustaría que me mostraras como se ve la feria de primavera por las noches…siempre he querido verla – le comentó la joven alejándose un tanto avergonzada del muchacho y caminando hacia la salida.

– De acuerdo, vamos! Es realmente hermosa esa feria por las noches…sé que no te decepcionará – le dijo él animadamente mientras que caminaba junto a ella, pero antes de que se pudieran dar cuenta, a Nami se le enganchó la capucha en un clavo que estaba sobresaliente en el marco de la puerta y se le cayó, dejando su identidad descubierta.

Ese hecho no hubiera sido un problema si ellos hubieran estado solos, pero resultó no ser así. Los guardias de hace un momento estaban a muy poca distancia de ellos y vieron cuando a la pelinaranja se le calló la capucha.

– ¡Hey! ¿¡No que ella no era la señorita Nami!? – le grito a Luffy el guardia con el que había hablado antes, para comenzar a caminar a toda prisa hacia ellos.

– Demonios…¡Vamos a tener que correr! – Le dijo el moreno a la chica, tomándola de la mano y llevándola a toda prisa con él.

Corrieron hacia el pueblo lo más rápido que pudieron, mientras que los guardias los seguían de cerca. Se escabulleron por entremedio de un tumulto de personas y cuando ya llevaban cierta distancia de aquellos tipos, Luffy tomó a la chica en brazos, saltó sobre unas cuantas cajas de madera, se subió al balcón de una de las tantas casas de allí, y luego saltó al techo, acciones que provocaron que la muchacha apretara sus ojos con todas sus fuerzas, y los volviera a abrir lentamente cuando sintió que ya se había quedado quieto.

– ¡Hey!... ¿C-cuándo?… ¿¡Cómo hiciste eso!? – preguntó alteradamente la pelinaranja, con uno que otro largo mechón desparramado en el rostro. Al moreno le causó mucha risa ver el rostro de la chica en tal estado y con su cabello tan desparramado.

– No es gracioso…además ya no necesitas tenerme en brazos, puedo mantenerme en pie yo sola – le dijo a modo de reproche la pelinaranja intentando separarse de él.

– De acuerdo, perdón, no me reiré más…Shishishi…y necesito tenerte en mis brazos porque en cualquier momento pueden vernos y así es más rápido correr, no es por nada pero eres bastante lenta, así que quedémonos un rato más así, al menos hasta que ya no haya tanto peligro – le contestaba el muchacho, al mismo tiempo que miraba hacia abajo esperando ver a los tipejos pasar.

Se quedaron unos cuantos minutos así, en silencio mirando las calles, cuando de pronto pasaron los guardias corriendo a toda prisa hacia donde supuestamente habían visto correr a la parejita. Continuaron en silencio, mirando las calles como si aquellos sujetos no hubieran pasado, hasta que Nami habló.

– Es un poco egoísta por mi parte arriesgarte de esta manera…si nos atrapan probablemente dirán que me secuestraste y mi padre pedirá que te encarcelen… Lo mejor será que me deje de estas jugarretas infantiles y me regrese a casa…No quiero que te pase nada malo… – le dijo en tono suave y cabizbajo.

– ¿Eh? ¡Pero qué dices! ¡Aún nos falta ver la feria! – Le contestaba él sonriéndole de lado a lado – No puedes irte a casa sin verla – y diciendo esto, la bajó de sus brazos y la hizo sentarse a su lado.

– Hoy es el último día de la feria…no quiero que te lo pierdas por culpa de unos cuantos guardias, así que haremos lo siguiente… En la plaza del pueblo se celebra una fiesta de antifaces, así que conseguiré algunos e iremos allí…el problema ahora es tu cabello…Bueno, ya veré que hago Shishishi– y sin decir más se puso de pie y saltó hacia la calle, no sin antes sonreírle a la chica y decirle que lo espere sentada allí.

– Este chico realmente es encantador…– se dijo a sí misma la pelinaranja con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras que lo veía correr a toda prisa por las calles, pero luego aquella sonrisa fue desapareciendo poco a poco y se abrazó las rodillas, mirando tristemente hacia abajo – "…No debería hacer esto…sé que él me dijo que estaba bien, pero no quiero meterlo en problemas…no quiero que resulte mal por mi culpa…"– y pensando esto, se puso de pie, sacó la daga que siempre andaba trayendo atada a su pierna y se cortó un mechón de su largo cabello, lo ató con un trozo de cinta de su vestido y lo dejó sobre el tejado para luego bajar y marcharse apresuradamente hacia su hogar.

Habían pasado ya varios minutos y ahí iba el moreno corriendo a toda prisa, con antifaces y capuchas en sus manos, hacia el tejado en el que debía de estar esperándolo aquella hermosa chica de cabellera naranja – "Ya quiero ver la cara que pone al ver el gracioso antifaz que conseguí para mí" – pensaba sonriéndose a sí mismo mientras que escalaba para llegar, pero una vez que estuvo ahí no vio a nadie.

–¿Eh?...De seguro me equivoqué de techo, sí, eso debe ser – dijo sonriendo de manera nerviosa, pero su sonrisa se borró al instante cuando vio el ondulado mechón anaranjado sobre aquellas tejas gastadas.

– Mierda…Tal vez la atraparon…pero no me hubiera dejado aquel mechón…ella definitivamente se marchó – dijo finalmente un poco amargado mientras que dejaba caer las cosas que había conseguido y se sentaba pesadamente frente al cabello. Lo tomó entre sus manos y lo contempló uno segundos recordando todo lo que habían hecho juntos y en eso que pensaba en aquella bella chica, comenzaron a sonar los fuegos pirotécnicos que señalaban que la feria de primavera había llegado a su fin.

Por otra parte, Nami corría a toda prisa hacia su hogar, apenada por haber dejado a aquel chico de tal manera, pero no podía dejar que le ocurriera algo, después de todo él había sido el primer chico que la había hablado, que la había hecho reír, que la había hecho sentir segura, y que le había hecho sentir algo en su frío corazón. Las lágrimas intentaron asomar en sus ojos, pero las retuvo, hasta que sin darse cuenta tropezó con una roca que había en el camino, quedando tirada en el suelo. Fue ahí cuando ya no pudo retener más su pena, y comenzó a llorar dejando salir la pena que había en su corazón, hasta que de pronto un fuerte estruendo la hizo ponerse de pie rápidamente, y al mirar al cielo pudo ver aquellos hermosos fuegos pirotécnicos de todos colores.

– Me hubiera gustado verlos contigo, Luffy…– y secándose las pocas lágrimas que le quedaban en el rostro, se puso en marcha nuevamente. Al llegar a su hogar, los guardias corrieron a avisar al padre de la chica que ésta ya había regresado.

– ¡Nami! ¿¡Dónde demonios has estado todo el día!? ¿¡No te he dicho que es peligroso que andes sola por ahí!? Los incompetentes de tus guardias han buscado todo el día y no han logrado dar con tu paradero… ¿¡Qué es lo que ocurrió!? – le gritaba el padre enojado.

– Nada Gen-san… Me encontré con una amiga de cuando era pequeña y me invitó a su casa…pase el día con ella, eso es todo – y sin responderle más, subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto, mientras que escuchaba como su padre maldecía en voz baja por lo rebelde que se había vuelto su hija menor.

– ¡Nami! Qué bueno que regresaste sana y salva… ¡Me tenías preocupada! Ya pensaba yo que te habían raptado o algo así – le decía animadamente Nojiko, la hermana mayor de la pelinaranja, pero al verle el rostro notó de inmediato algo extraño, así que de inmediato preguntó – ¿¡Qué te ocurrió!? …A mí no me engañas, estuviste llorando… ¿Qué paso?, ¿Te hicieron algo malo?, ¿Vienes herida? – mientras que se sentaba en su cama a la espera de alguna respuesta.

– No, no me ocurrió nada malo…Al contrario…Hoy fue el mejor día de mi vida y me vi en la obligación de acabarlo de la peor manera posible porque no quería que mi padre lo arruinara…– le contestó la pelinaranja al mismo tiempo que se desvestía desanimadamente para meterse a la cama.

– ¿Cómo?...No estoy entendiendo nada Nami…será mejor que comiences por explicarme que ocurrió o no podré entender…– le dijo cariñosamente la chica a su hermana menor.

La pelinaranja comenzó explicando desde cuando escapó de sus guardias hasta cuando se cortó uno de sus mechones y se lo dejó al muchacho. Nojiko, asombrada por todo el relato que le había contado la joven, comenzó a sonreír poco a poco y a asimilar qué era lo que he había ocurrido en verdad a su hermana.

– Te enamoraste, eso es lo que pasa, por eso te dolió tanto haberlo dejado sin despedirte y por eso también no querías que le ocurriera nada malo…– le dijo mirándola pícaramente y sonriéndole cariñosamente.

– ¡Pero casi no lo conozco! – le rebatía la pelinaranja mirándola asombrada por haber descubierto que su hermana tenía razón y que ella no lo había notado.

– ¡No es necesario conocer taaanto a una persona para enamorarse! Basta sentir algo por él y ya…con solo una mirada ya es suficiente para querer a alguien – le seguía diciendo la morena.

– Hmm, p-puede que tengas razón – comentó levemente sonrojada y sin querer darle la razón a su hermana, para luego continuar –…Lo peor de todo es que él me dijo que había viajado por varias partes del mundo… Lo más probable es que se marche a conocer nuevos lugares, así que dudo que lo vuelva a ver y mis posibilidades de encontrarme con él son aún menores porque no creo que pueda volver a salir a pasear por el pueblo después de lo de hoy…– dijo amargamente Nami, para luego apagar las velas del cuarto y meterse en su cama.

– No te preocupes…si el chico ese es como creo que es, pronto lo volverás a ver, ahora duérmete, que Gen-san me dijo que mañana nos tenía que contar algo importante a primera hora en la mañana – y diciendo esto, cubrió a su hermana hasta el cuello y se acostó a dormir ella también. Nami esa noche no pudo descansar bien pensando en todas las cosas maravillosas que había visto y hecho durante el día, y en aquel muchacho moreno de sonrisa encantadora.

Al día siguiente, ambas hermanas estaban en la oficina de su padre sentadas frente a su escritorio a primera hora esperando escuchar las urgentes noticias que su padre les informaría.

– Bien, primero que todo despedí a los guardias que perdieron de vista a Nami y contraté a unos cuantos nuevos que se ven bastante prometedores, sé que ellos no apartaran su vista de ti – le dijo mirando a la pelinaranja directamente a los ojos, para luego proseguir –…Y lo segundo y más importante que tenía que decirles es que acordé un matrimonio con la familia Trafalgar, la segunda familia más millonaria después de nosotros – dijo orgullosamente.

– ¿Entonces me casarás con alguien a quien apenas conozco? – le preguntó calmadamente Nojiko al viejo aceptando de inmediato el hecho.

– No, tú no serás la que se case, el muchacho es menor que tú y eso sería extraño…La que se va a casar aquí es Nami – dijo mirando seriamente a la susodicha, la cual estaba pálida y mirando el suelo atónita – le dije a la familia Trafalgar que tenía dos hijas, y me dijeron que preferían a la más joven, ya que se llevaba por unos pocos años con su hijo y la relación sería mejor, así que el joven ahora mismo está de viaje hacía aquí…Calculo que llegara en unas dos o tres semanas más – decía Gen-san despreocupadamente mientras que revisaba algunos de los documentos que tenía sobre su escritorio.

– Padre…No me voy a casar…No pienses que aceptaré este compromiso porque no será así – dijo de pronto la pelinaranja de manera desafiante y poniéndose de pie.

– ¿Qué no lo harás? – Preguntó con tono irónico el viejo, para luego proseguir – Luego de lo que hiciste ayer, eso no es algo que puedas decidir libremente… ¡Eres mi hija y harás lo que yo diga! ¡Y que no se hable más del tema! Ahora vayan a hacer sus cosas y déjenme trabajar – y sin más las hizo salir de su oficina y cerró la puerta bruscamente.

Fue tanta la indignación de Nami, que ni las suaves palabras de su querida hermana pudieron calmarla. Iba enfurecida hacia la zona del patio a sentarse en su mesita de campo, hasta que de pronto un guardia se puso frente a ella y le detuvo el paso.

– ¡Hey! ¿Puedes moverte por favor? No tengo ánimo para sermones – le dijo bruscamente al hombre, pero él no cedió, y harta por la extraña actitud del tipo lo miró asesinamente, pero cuando lo hizo vio aquel rostro, aquella sonrisa encantadora, y no creyendo en lo que sus ojos le estaban mostrando, dijo casi en susurros – Luffy…–.

.

.

.

_**Continuará**_

_**.**_

_**Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy! :DDD Espero que les haya gustado! Por cierto! En el próximo capítulo aparecerá un nuevo personaje x3  
>Pronto subiré la actualización! <strong>_

_**Cualquier opinión o critica es totalmente aceptada! **_

_**Nos estamos leyendo…**_

_**Bunny D. Loxar**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola bellos lectores! **__**x3 Aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo del fic!  
>Espero que lo disfruten uwú Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejan sus review! :DD Me gusta que les esté gustando! (n.n/)!**_

_**Por cierto, lo estoy subiendo cad días! :)**_

_**Ni One Piece ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, le pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.  
>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**Mi querido Guardián**_

_**.**_

– Luffy… –Dijo la pelinaranja casi en susurros, dudando de lo que sus ojos le mostraban. Se quedó mirándolo asombrada, definitivamente era él. Esa cicatriz, esos ojos, ese sombrero colgado a su espalda y esa sonrisa encantadora.

Mientras que Nami y el chico se miraban sin decir nada, Nojiko, que venía atrás de su hermana, notó lo que estaba pasando y supo que aquel era el muchacho del que le había hablado la chica la noche anterior. Y no queriendo arruinar su momento, se quedó atrás, observando la escena.

– ¿Por qué estás aquí? ...Quiero decir, me alegra que lo estés, pero yo creí que te marcharías…– le decía la pelinaranja sin creer aún que él fuera uno de sus nuevos guardias.

– Bueno, andaba buscando trabajo y hoy cuando apenas salía el sol tu padre llegó al pueblo y puso un anuncio así que, aprovechando que estaba ahí, hablé personalmente con él y me gane el empleo…y me enteré de que era tu padre Shishishi – le contestó el moreno sonriendo feliz, para luego agregar un poco más serio – ¿Por qué me dejaste solo ayer? …De verdad quería que vieras esa feria… ¡Y quería ver contigo los fuegos pirotécnicos! Pero solo me dejaste esto – y sacó el anaranjado mechón de cabello.

– Lo siento…No quería marcharme así, pero no quería que te ocurriera nada malo…Además pensé que no te volvería a ver, por eso te deje aquel mechón de cabello, pero viendo que vas a ser mi guardia, te pido que me lo regreses, por favor – dijo un poco avergonzada por toda la situación.

– ¿¡Qué!? ¡Nunca! Esto ahora es mi segundo tesoro y ni loco te lo devolveré – le contestó con un mohín en la cara el moreno, y antes de que pudieran continuar con aquella animada conversación, la voz de uno de los nuevos guardias los interrumpió.

– Oí Luffy, no deberías molestar a la señorita de esa manera – dijo acercándose a ellos y poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del moreno.

– Oh, ¡Ace! ¡Pensé que te habías quedado durmiendo! – Le dijo Luffy al nuevo chico que estaba ahí. Nami, viendo que ambos chicos se estaban molestando mutuamente, preguntó:

– ¿Ustedes se conocen? – y se quedó mirándolos, esperando la respuesta.

– ¿Que si nos conocemos? Jajaja Diría que es algo más profundo que eso – le contestó sugerentemente Ace, provocando que la muchacha se imaginara más de una cosa extraña.

– ¡Pero no pienses nada raro! ¡Solo somos hermanos! Shishishi – le comentó rápidamente Luffy al ver el extraño rostro que comenzaba a poner la chica.

– Ahh…ya entiendo Jajaja…– dijo sonriendo mientras que pensaba – "Yo ya me estaba imaginando algo más que eso…"– De todas maneras, yo me llamo Nami, y tú eres Ace, ¿Verdad? – le comentó al chico pecoso.

– Así es, me llamo Ace…Así que eres tú la famosa Nami…Mi hermanito no me dejó ni dormir contándome cosas de ti! Lo hubieras visto, estaba muy deprimido cuando llegó a la posada y– pero no pudo seguir comentando mucho más porque el moreno le había tapado la boca rápidamente para que se callara.

– De todas maneras, ¿Quién es la chica que está allá atrás? Hace rato que está allí…– Comentó Ace corriendo la mano de su hermano de su boca. La pelinaranja se volteó y vio a su hermana parada bajo la sombra de un árbol, observándola.

– Ella es mi hermana mayor…La llamaré, creo que no quería molestar – y diciendo esto, comenzó a caminar hacia aquella chica – Nojiko, ven, quiero que conozcas a Luffy y a su hermano – le comentó alegremente a su hermana.

– Nami…No creo que sea correcto que sigas aferrándote a ese chico…menos después de lo que nos dijo Gen-san hace unos momentos – le dijo la morena un poco desanimada.

– ¿Y tú crees que le haré caso? ¡Para nada! ¡Antes muerta! …y ahora por favor ven… ¡De verdad quiero que los conozcas! Los dos son chicos muy agradables – y sin decirle más, la tomó de la mano y la llevó hacia los muchachos.

– Hola, es un placer conocerlos, me llamo Nojiko, ¿Y ustedes son? – dijo educadamente la morena.

– Yo me llamo Luffy! Monkey D. Luffy! – contestó animadamente el moreno mientras que le sonreía.

– Y yo me llamo Ace…Portgas D. Ace, y el placer es mío – y mientras que el pecoso decía esto, tomó la mano de la chica y la beso suavemente.

Nami, notando la incomodidad de su hermana por la cercanía de aquel chico, preguntó curiosa – ¿Portgas? Pero ustedes son hermanos, ¿No deberían tener el mismo apellido? – mientras que tomaba a su hermana del brazo.

– Pienso que no es necesario que así sea…Crecimos juntos, prometimos nunca separarnos y apoyarnos en todo…Creo que eso es más importante que un apellido, ¿Verdad? – dijo con una sonrisa de lado a lado Ace.

– Bueno, tienes razón…Yo y Nojiko tampoco somos hermanas de sangre…así que entiendo lo que dices – le respondió la pelinaranja feliz de ver que los cuatro tenían algo en común.

– Entonces, ustedes son los nuevos guardias de los que Gen-san nos habló…Creo que no se equivocó al decir que no le quitarían el ojo de encima a mi hermanita – comentó con tono sugerente Nojiko, mientras que le daba un codazo a su hermana para molestarla.

– ¡C-Claro que no se equivocaba! Luffy es alguien en quien se puede confiar, ¿Verdad? – dijo avergonzada por el comentario de su hermana la pelinaranja.

Aquel día fue divertido para los cuatro jóvenes, charlaron de mil y una cosas tontas, rieron por las anécdotas que Ace les contaba de Luffy. Quedaron asombradas al escuchar todas las aventuras por las que pasaron y se imaginaron las hermosas partes que los chicos les describían. Fue un maravilloso día para todos. Y así fueron las 3 siguientes semanas. Nami se sentía feliz por poder estar tan cerca de Luffy, al igual que él, pero se sentía culpable por no contarle que la habían comprometido con alguien y que ella debía casarse. Por otra parte, Nojiko comenzaba a hacerse, cada rato que pasaban junto a los chicos, más cercana a Ace, el cual siempre que podía la alagaba o le decía cosas agradables. Todo era maravilloso, pero pronto aquella felicidad terminaría.

Era un hermoso día soleado y corría una suave brisa tibia, pronto llegaría el verano, y Nami se encontraba junto a su hermana sentadas en la terraza bebiendo limonada, hasta que de pronto llego una de las tantas criadas de la casona a decirles que su padre las mandaba a llamar de manera urgente al living de la casa.

– De acuerdo, dile que de inmediato vamos, gracias Makino – le dijo amablemente Nojiko a la joven.

– Qué podrá ser lo que quiere ahora – le comentó Nami cansadamente a su hermana.

– Sé que es lo que puede ser, pero no te diré, será mejor que vayamos y veamos de que se trata – y sin más, fueron hacia el lugar indicado.

Estaban a punto de cruzar el marco de la puerta que las llevaba hacia el living, cuando escucharon una voz masculina distinta a la de su padre. Era más suave, más relajada, más juvenil.

– No me digas… ¡Llegó el tipo ese con el que Gen-san me quiere casar! – le dijo en susurros la pelinaranja a la morena.

– Era lo que pensaba…Bueno, será mejor que entremos y veamos qué es lo que va a ocurrir – le dijo susurrando también la hermana mayor, y viendo que la pelinaranja comenzaba a caminar hacia atrás, la tomó del brazo y le dijo mirándola a los ojos – No puedes escapar de algo como esto…solo queda afrontarlo…Así que ahora iremos allí, nos presentaremos y conoceremos a tu prometido, y luego idearemos un plan para que sea él quien no quiera casarse, ¿De acuerdo? – tocando su cabello cariñosamente y calmándola al instante.

En eso que estaban tras aquella puerta, Makino, una de las sirvientas abrió para volver a ir en su búsqueda, pero viéndolas allí, las hizo dar un brinco asustadas por haber sido escuchadas, y estas al ver que era Makino, se calmaron y entraron actuando de manera natural al salón. Esa chica, escuchara lo que les escuchara decir, siempre les guardaba sus secretos, se podría decir que eran amigas. Las hermanas siempre estaban compartiendo todas sus cosas con aquella sirvienta, desde galletas por la tarde, hasta hermosos vestidos traídos desde otras partes, y la verdad se alegraban por poder hacerlo, y ella les agradecía como podía hacerlo.

– Oh, ahí llegaron, niñas vengan, les quiero presentar a alguien…– Decía Gen-san animadamente, cosa extraña en él. Las jóvenes caminaron lentamente hacia él y luego se voltearon hacia la visita, encontrándose con un apuesto joven alto, de piel un tanto morena, cabello corto y negro cubierto por un sombrero de media copa y unos profundos y marcados ojos negros. Realmente era apuesto y se veía aún mejor con aquel traje de etiqueta.

– Ella es Nojiko, la mayor de mis hijas – dijo el viejo señalando con su mano a su hija, para que ésta saludara.

– Encantada – hablo la morena de manera educada y cortante.

– Y ella es Nami, la menor de mis dos pequeñas, y tu prometida – y tomó la mano de la chica para que ésta se la ofreciera al joven y él se la besara, pero la pelinaranja se reusó a hacerlo y simplemente quitó su mano de la de su padre, se tomó el vestido de los costados, se inclinó levemente y dijo lo más cortés que pudo – Es un placer conocerlo – y volvió a su posición anterior. Era el colmo.

–"Si mi padre cree que voy a ceder tan fácilmente, está loco…" – pensó la pelinaranja mirando de manera fulminante a su padre.

– Bueno, y él es– pero antes de que Gen-san pudiera seguir, el chico lo interrumpió.

– Si me disculpa, quisiera presentarme yo solo… Me llamo Trafalgar Law, y el placer es totalmente mío – y diciendo esto, se inclinó quitándose el sombrero de media copa y colocándolo en su pecho miró directamente a la pelinaranja a los ojos, provocando que ésta se incomodara un poco.

– Bueno, será mejor que yo y Nojiko vayamos a dar un paseo al jardín…Los dejamos para que se conozcan un poco más…Nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo – y sin más, tomó a la hija mayor y salió del salón dejándolos absolutamente solos.

– "¿Y ahora qué se supone que es lo que debo hacer?" – pensaba un poco nerviosa la chica comprometida mientras que caminaba hacia la zona del ventanal que daba a los jardines de la casona. Se quedó un momento ahí, y todo se mantuvo en silencio, hasta que de pronto aquel chico habló.

– Tienen buenas vistas desde aquí – comentó parado junto a la chica mientras que ambos observaban los campos floreados de afuera.

– Así es – fue lo único que contestó la muchacha.

– Imagino que en toda época del año las vistas son bellas…Primavera, Verano, Otoño e Invierno... – Proseguía el moreno mientras que su mente vagaba intentando imaginar como serían aquellos paisajes.

– Si, aun que mis favoritos son los otoñales – dijo fríamente Nami observando como una mariposa revoloteaba de flor en flor – "Que ganas de ser tan libre como aquella pequeña mariposa…"– pensó.

– Otoño…Mi estación del año favorita…Debo suponer que no lo recuerdas, eras muy pequeña como para recordar algo así, pero solía decirte que aquella estación me recordaba a ti. Las hojas de los arboles e incluso los paisajes de las praderas se ponen entre anaranjados y amarillos…es realmente hermoso – le dijo a la chica mirándola directamente a ella.

– ¿Usted está diciendo que nos conocemos de pequeños? – preguntó la pelinaranja sin dejar de mirar en ningún momento por aquel ventanal.

– Así es…Siempre veníamos de visita y tú con Nojiko insistían en jugar conmigo…Siempre les decía que no, pero la verdad es que me moría de ganas por jugar con ustedes – le contestó Law sin despegar un ojo de la chica.

– ¿Y si es así entones porqué mi padre nos presentó hace un momento? …Se supone que si se conoce a alguien de antes no se necesita tanta formalidad, además si nos conoció de pequeñas, ¿Para qué entonces Gen-san hizo el espectáculo de recién? – preguntó un tanto molesta por no recordar nada de cuando era más niña.

– Nami…Cuando eras pequeña asesinaron a tu madre frente a tus ojos, y además de eso te secuestraron junto a tu hermana y las hicieron pasar penumbras horribles. ¡Es lógico que no recuerdes nada antes de eso! Puede que no lo entiendas, pero el cuerpo en situaciones actúa como un sistema de defensa de distintas maneras, y en tu caso bloqueo todos los recuerdos que tenías hasta ese momento para no recordar el dolor…Tú sabes todo lo que te ocurrió porque te lo contaron, pero lo cierto es que tu cerebro bloqueó aquellas imágenes y no puedes recordarlas, ¿Es así? – dijo el moreno ya un tanto cabreado y tomando a la chica por los hombros.

– Hum…si, digo, no lo sé… ¡Suéltame! No quiero que me toques – le contestó molesta Nami mientras que intentaba zafarse de él y al mismo tiempo recordar, pero era verdad, él tenía razón. La chica sabía todo lo que le había pasado porque su padre se lo había contado, no porque ella lo recordara. Y como ese chico comenzó a decirle todas aquellas cosas la hizo confundirse, además al oír su nombre pronunciado por aquel joven se sintió extraña, y cuando la tocó sintió como le recorría un extraño escalofrío por la columna. No quería que pronunciara su nombre y mucho menos que la tocara.

– ¿Por qué quieres que te suelte? Antes no era así, siempre correteabas conmigo de la mano – proseguía de manera insistente Law.

– ¡Pero eso fue antes! ¡Además ni te conozco ni te recuerdo! ¡Y no sé si quiera hacerlo! – le gritó enfurecida la pelinaranja al chico, y antes de que pudiera seguir gritándole un par de cosas más, las puertas de aquel salón se abrieron de par en par, dejando entrar a un apresurado muchacho vestido con armadura de guardia.

Aquel joven que acababa de entrar a toda prisa tomó a Trafalgar por los hombros y lo alejó bruscamente de la chica, se posicionó frente a ella dándole la espalda y luego le dijo al recién agredido con un tono de voz enfurecido:

– ¡Otra vez que vea que le pones un dedo encima a Nami cuando ella no quiera y no vivirás para contarlo! – mientras que se cruzaba de brazos.

– ¡Luffy! – dejó salir alegremente la pelinaranja.

– ¿Y quién se supone que eres tú? ...No me digas, ¿Eres uno de los tantos idiotas que Gen-san contrató para que cuidara de su hija? Porque si es así, no tienes derecho a tratarme de tal manera – le dijo Law de manera desafiante a Luffy, pero este ni se inmutó ante aquellas palabras.

– No soy ningún idiota, yo soy su protector – y sin decir más tomó a Nami de la mano y la sacó de aquella habitación para llevarla al cuarto de ella, dejando a Law solo. Caminaron todo el trayecto en silencio hasta que entraron al cuarto de las dos hermanas.

– Entonces… ¿Quién era aquel tipo? – preguntó Luffy un poco preocupado.

– El…Luffy, verás…Yo…Mi padre acordó un matrimonio con la familia de él…– contestaba la chica un poco nerviosa por la respuesta que le iba a dar.

– Oh… ¿Entonces Nojiko se casará con aquel tipo molesto? Vi cómo te afirmó los hombros bruscamente desde afuera…No creo que sea un buen tipo – dijo el chico con un mohín de desagrado en su rostro, pero pronto su expresión se tornó un tanto confusa y amarga.

– Luffy…Él es mi prometido, no el de Nojiko… –

.

.

.

_**Continuará**_

_**.**_

_**Y eso es todo por ahora! Espero que les esté gustando el trayecto que va tomando la historia! Poco a poco van a ir apareciendo los demás personajes! X3 **_

_**Ojalá les haya gustado la aparición de Law! owó porque a mí me pareció algo ñoña Jajaja pero bueno, así es como tenía que ser uwú**_

_**Nuevamente muchas gracias por sus review! **_

_**Nos estamos leyendo**_

_**Bunny D. Loxar**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola bellos lectores! Aquí les traigo un nuevo y emocionante capítulo (?) xd  
>Muchas gracias a todos por sus review! Me animan un montón a seguir escribiendo! x3 Espero que este cap. También les guste! :D<br>A propósito D: En el capítulo anterior no salío, no sé por qué, pero el fic lo estoy subiendo cada cuatro o cinco días! :)**_

_**Ni One Piece ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, le pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda uwú **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Mi querido guardián**_

_**.**_

– Luffy…él es mi prometido – dijo finalmente la pelinaranja con la vista en el suelo y tomándose las manos un tanto nerviosa y decepcionada de sí misma por no haber podido hacer nada al respecto, y por tener que decirle aquellas palabras al chico que amaba. Estaba segura de que él le haría algún comentario negativo y se marcharía para no volver a verla jamás de los jamases.

Al menos así era en las novelas románticas que leía de vez en cuando, y para su sorpresa, fue algo totalmente diferente. No pensó que ocurriría algo así, pero simplemente paso. Luffy, sin decir palabra alguna le tomó suavemente los hombros, acción que provocó que la chica levantara la vista para mirarlo al rostro. La observó unos cuantos segundos con una expresión confusa, y luego se acercó rápidamente a su rostro, depositando un suave y fugaz beso en aquellos rosados labios. Para Nami era su primer beso, y a pesar de ser así de ambiguo, la hizo sentirse en las nubes. Lo sintió tan cálido, tan lleno de afecto y de buenas intenciones, que no pudo más que tocarse los labios como no creyendo que fuera posible algo así.

– L-Luffy…?– expresó la pelinaranja igual de confundida que el chico y esperando una respuesta que fuera reconfortante.

– Nami, lo siento pero no sé qué es eso de los prometidos – le contestó el moreno rascándose la cabeza despreocupadamente.

–… ¿Qué? …¿Entonces por qué me besaste? – le preguntó aún más confundida.

– Es que me dio la impresión de que era algo grave…y quise darte mi apoyo a como dé lugar, pero no sabía qué decir, así que simplemente te besé... – respondió el muchacho intentando aclarar sus ideas, ya que aquel beso también era el primero para él y había significado mucho más de lo que sus palabras pudieron expresar, pero no fue suficiente para la pelinaranja, ya que su expresión poco a poco comenzó a volverse un tanto agria, y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Luffy le aclaró – Pero no vayas a pensar que lo hice porque sí, ¡Porque no fue así! …Lo hice porque quería demostrarte mi cariño…Y no soy muy bueno en estas cosas…– le dijo un poco apenado por aquel hecho.

La chica ya estaba pensando que era un maldito mujeriego como el cocinero de la casa, pero no fue así. Sus palabras tal vez no le expresaron tanto, pero si lo hizo su expresión. Se veía tan afligido por no saber cómo ayudar y por no saber qué decir, que a ella no le quedó de otra más que dejar pasar lo de recién para pensarlo a la hora de dormir, y explicarle la situación en la que se encontraba.

– Luffy, no te preocupes…Ya entendí – le dijo con tono suave, y luego, sentándose en su cama, prosiguió con un tono más apagado – Veras, un prometido es alguien que a futuro se va a transformar en esposo…Mi padre hizo un acuerdo con la familia de aquel chico y nos comprometieron, eso quiere decir que en unos pocos meses más nosotros contraeremos matrimonio…Él se va a transformar en mi marido – dijo finalmente y mirándolo directamente a los ojos con una expresión dura y seria en su rostro.

– ¿¡Que él será tu marido!? …¡Pero si acaba de llegar hoy! Además tú no sientes esa clase de sentimiento por él… ¿O sí? – decía Luffy paseándose con su pesada armadura de un lado a otro y parándose frente a ella a la espera de una respuesta con el corazón colgado de un hilo.

–… No lo amo, ni tengo ninguna clase de sentimiento por él… – Contestó con absoluta determinación en su semblante – Pero es un acuerdo entre familias, no importa si hay amor de por medio o no lo hay, mientras esté el interés monetario ya nada más les importa, y lo entiendo pero... – Decía la joven, levantándose de su lugar para posicionarse frente al ventanal de su recamara y mirar hacia afuera, deseando poder volar como las aves y marcharse lejos de aquel compromiso tan agobiante.

– Nami…Entonces te vas a casar…– Dijo de pronto el moreno con tono decaído.

– Desearía que las cosas no fueran así, pero no puedo hacer mucho…Nojiko me dijo que me ayudaría a idear algún plan para hacer que aquel tipo se aburra y no se quiera casar conmigo, pero viendo la actitud que tubo hacia mi unos instantes atrás, veo imposible que sea exitoso… Lo único que me queda es aceptar lo que tenga que venir y ya – Habló la pelinaranja con tono resuelto y sin pesadumbre alguna, ajena a todas sus palabras.

Luffy, que estaba parado detrás de ella viendo su espalda y su largo cabello, notó el tono de sus palabras y lo vacías que eran. Sabía que se estaba reprimiendo y guardando todos sus sentimientos para poder ser capaz de decir que aceptaría a aquel chico como su esposo y todo lo que tuviera que venir, porque si no se reprimía probablemente terminaría huyendo como la última vez y haciendo quizás qué cosa.

No quería pensar que aquella hermosa chica que le había robado el corazón desde el primer instante en el que la vio le pertenecería a alguien más. Algo se le iba a ocurrir, estaba seguro de eso, siempre se las arreglaba para salirse con la suya y poner las situaciones a su favor, y aunque esta vez se veía un poco complicado de hacer, sabía que lo haría de todas maneras. Y sin pensar más, quiso dar su palabra de hombre, de enamorado y de protector.

– Nami – Dijo con un tono seguro y serio, haciendo que la chica se volteara hacia él y lo viera arrodillado frente a ella, para seguir diciendo – Sé que no tengo mucho que ofrecer, soy un simple mercenario, pero… – y con una mano en su pecho, y con la otra tomando la mano derecha de la joven, siguió hablando – prometo estar a tu lado hasta el día en el que mueras o hasta que mí corazón de su último palpitar, voy a apoyarte en todos tus planes, voy a protegerte de quien sea que trate de hacerte daño, voy a llegar a tu rescate cuando lo necesites sea cual sea la situación, voy a guardar tus palabras como si de tesoros se trataran, voy a dar mi vida por ti si es necesario, si contraes matrimonio voy a amarte a la distancia, pero nunca te abandonaré, pase lo que pase…como dije antes, no tengo mucho que ofrecer, pero te ofrezco mi vida, a cambio de que tú me dejes darte mi protección…Te doy mi palabra. – Luffy dijo todas estas palabras sin quitar ni un solo instante sus ojos de los de ella, provocando que a la joven le corriera una que otra lágrima por sus coloradas mejillas.

– Luffy yo…Es demasiado lo que me estás ofreciendo a cambio de nada…La única que sale ganando con aquellas palabras soy yo – Decía secándose las lágrimas con la mano que tenía libre y reteniendo las que amenazaban por salir – Además dices que me amarás a la distancia… ¿Entonces me amas? Cómo puedes asegurar algo así si nos conocemos hace tan poco tiempo… Y si me casara, al verte recordaría aquellas palabras y sabría que no eres feliz… Serías todo un masoquista y yo una maltratadora – comentó al final un poco más burlesca para apaciguar todo lo que estaba sintiendo en aquel instante.

Se sentía feliz por oír aquellas maravillosas palabras, pero también se sentía mal porque al aceptarlas se estaría aprovechando de él. Sentía que lo amaba más que nunca, pero que no debía hacerlo porque no había manera de evadir el matrimonio. Quería saltar a sus brazos y besarlo hasta cansarse, pero no era correcto para una señorita hacer tal acto. Eso y muchas otras cosas le estaban atormentando la cabeza, pero las palabras que pronunció aquel chico la hizo quedar en blanco y tener una sola cosa clara.

– Nami, sé que nos conocemos hace poco, y nunca he tenido ninguna clase de acercamiento con ninguna mujer porque no me interesaba, pero tú me hiciste sentir distinto…Quise conocerte más, y cuando desapareciste me deprimí, pero de inmediato comencé a buscar la forma de volver a encontrarme contigo, y lo logré…Cada vez que te veo me siento extraño…No sé cómo explicarlo, pero cuando te veo brillas más que cualquier otra cosa a mi alrededor y solo tengo oído para tus palabras…Mi corazón se acelera, me pongo más idiota de lo que ya soy, y se me olvida hasta como me llamo! Hago locuras, te pienso de día y de noche, y no logro concentrarme en nada…Supongo que eso es amor, y si no lo es, entonces no sé qué enfermedad rara tengo – dijo el moreno, dejando salir todo lo que tenía guardado en lo más profundo de su ser – Y me daré por pagado con solo estar cerca de ti…Así que, ¿Aceptas que sea tu guardián? – preguntó finalmente.

Nami no quiso pensar en nada más que en aquellas palabras, quiso confiar en aquel chico, quiso ser egoísta, así que contestó.

– Entonces desde hoy eres nombrado formalmente mi guardián personal…Aunque más que guardián, serás algo así como mi héroe personal – dijo riendo feliz por sentirse amada por aquel joven, y luego agregó – ¿Y sabes qué? Creo que tenemos la misma enfermedad, porque me pasa lo mismo cuando estoy contigo – sonriendo cariñosamente.

– ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Entonces eso no es amor!? Pero tiene cura, ¿¡Verdad!? – Le preguntó el moreno parándose alteradamente y mirándola con ojos de plato.

– Ahh~ (suspiro)…A veces eres tan serio y encantador…pero otras veces eres tan inocente Luffy, ¡Enserio! Sobrepasas de la línea de lo inocente y lo idiota! – le dijo a modo de regaña la pelinaranja, y luego con un tono más cariñoso y suave le contestó – Es una enfermedad que se llama amor, y no tiene cura, o eso me han dicho – y lo miró sonriente, a la espera de que captara la idea.

– Ah, entiendo… ¿¡Entonces tú también te sientes así por mí!? …Que extraño…Pensé que no te fijarías en mi…Entonces con más énfasis cumpliré mi palabra, lo prometo – y diciendo esto, tomó las dos manos de la chica y se las besó.

– Luffy…Gracias por todo – y sin decir más, le tomó el rostro y lo besó cariñosamente. No duró mucho, pero para ambos fue el sello de algo que estaba por comenzar.

Estaban a punto de salir del cuarto para irse a pasear a los campos floreados de la casona, cuando de pronto se abrió bruscamente la puerta, dejando ver a un chico alto y rubio, el cual venía fumando un cigarrillo despreocupadamente.

– ¡Mi principesa! El almuerzo está servido – decía animadamente el joven, pero su tono y su expresión cambiaron de inmediato al ver a un chico junto a ella en sus aposentos y dijo sombríamente – ¡Quién demonios se supone que eres tú! ¿¡Le has hecho algo a la señorita!? Porqué si es así te juro que yo con mis propias manos te voy a– pero la pelinaranja no lo dejo terminar la frase hablando de manera autoritaria.

– ¡Sanji! ¡Él no me ha hecho nada que yo no consintiera! Además es alguien especial, así que por favor te voy a pedir que cuides la forma en la que te diriges a él – y se quedó mirándolo seriamente.

Para el chico, que era el cocinero de la familia, escuchar la frase "No me ha hecho nada que yo no consintiera" fue lo peor que sus oídos pudieron haber escuchado. A Sanji le encantaban las mujeres, era todo un galán y un caballero si se trataba de hablarles o dirigirse a ellas, pero sus chicas favoritas siempre fueron Nami y Nojiko, las señoritas de la casa, y escuchar aquellas duras palabras partieron su corazón enamoradizo.

– Está bien, lo siento…El almuerzo está servido, por favor vaya al comedor – dijo desanimadamente y con un mohín de amargura y tristeza, para luego balbucear – "Maldito tipo mierdoso…qué se cree, estando a solas con las señorita Nami en SU cuarto…" – pero todo el malestar y desgano se le pasó al instante cuando la chica salió del cuarto y le guiño un ojo agregando con una enorme sonrisa:

– Espero que hayas preparado el postre que te pedí, es mi favorito y solo tú sabes cómo prepararlo! –

– ¡Cómo olvidar las palabras de un ángel! – le contestó él rubio totalmente embobado y caminando casi hipnotizado detrás de la chica.

La cena transcurrió de manera tranquila. Nami le daba una que otra mirada a Nojiko para indicarle que tenía que contarle algo importante, pero ésta solo asentía con la vista y seguía comiendo como si nada. Con Law estando junto a la pelinaranja, no se podía hacer mucho, ya que al parecer el chico era bastante perspicaz, así que no fueron muchas señales las que se hicieron las hermanas.

Para Luffy, que estaba fuera del salón junto a Ace vigilando que no ocurriera nada fuera de lo normal, fue una tortura el solo hecho de pensar que su chica estaría sentada en ese mismo instante junto a aquel molesto tipo. Se sentía inquieto, y Ace lo notó de inmediato.

– Luffy…Me estás contagiando tu inquietud…Anda, dime, ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó parándose frente al moreno y cruzándose de brazos a la espera de una respuesta.

– Es que…Nami tiene un prometido…– contestó un tanto ajeno al asunto.

– No me digas que eres– pero el chico no dejó que el pecoso terminara la frase.

– No soy yo…Es ese tipo que llego esta mañana…– dijo seriamente y mirando a su hermano directamente a los ojos.

– Oh, ya veo…Bueno hermanito, son cosas que pasan, y más cuando se trata de personas adineradas – decía Ace intentando consolar a su hermano menor.

– No es eso lo que me preocupa…Lo que me tiene inquieto es su actitud…Es un poco extraña, y esta mañana lo vi sujetándole los hombros a Nami de manera brusca…No me gusta para nada ese tipo – dijo finalmente apoyándose junto a uno de los ventanales del pasillo.

– Da la sensación de que algo trama…Pensé que era el único que se sentía así respecto a él, pero incluso Nojiko me dijo que no se sentía cómoda estando él presente – le comentó el pecoso.

– Hm…tendremos que mantenerlo vigilado – dijo finalmente Luffy, antes de que todos acabaran de almorzar.

Makino salió por la puerta en la que estaban los chicos y dejó la puerta semi-abierta intencionalmente para que estos pudieran oír lo que se hablaba dentro del comedor y estuvieran al tanto de la situación, después de todo, a ella tampoco le agradaba aquel sujeto extraño y si ocurría algo, sabía que aquellos chicos se interpondrían y solucionarían las cosas.

Los hermanos, notando la acción de aquella joven, sin pensarlo si quiera se apegaron al marco de la puerta y comenzaron a escuchar.

– Entonces, Gen-san, ¿Cuándo cree usted que sería la fecha indicada para la boda? – preguntó Trafalgar mientras que apoyaba los codos en la mesa y cruzaba sus manos frete a él mirando directamente a Nami.

– Veamos, en un par de días más comienza el Verano…son solo 3 meses, y es tiempo suficiente para que puedan aclarar sus ideas, recordar cosas y conocerse más a fondo, así que lo ideal sería celebrarla la primera semana de Otoño, después de todo es la estación favorita de los dos – contestó entusiasmado el viejo.

– Perfecto, hacerlo en esa estación del año hará que sea algo más especial aún – Dijo Law tocando levemente la mano de la pelinaranja, acción que provocó que ella la quitara de inmediato de la mesa.

No pudieron continuar hablando de la boda ni nada por el estilo debido a que en ese mismo instante Luffy, harto de escucharlos charlar de la tan "esperada boda", entró precipitadamente al salón, dejando a Ace atrás con una expresión de extrañeza.

– ¡En qué estás pensando Luffy! – Le gritó en susurros al moreno, pero éste no lo tomó en cuenta.

–Señor, desde hace unos instantes que veo a un tipo extraño paseándose en las afueras de la casona, y los guardias no hacen nada – Dijo posicionándose al otro extremo de la mesa frente a Gen-san, y mirándolo seriamente.

.

.

_**Continuará**_

_**.**_

_**Y hasta aquí lo dejo por ahora! :D **_

_**Espero que haya sido de su agrado y, como siempre, toda crítica y demás es totalmente aceptada.**_

_**Nos leemos! :D**_

_**Bunny D. Loxar**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hola bellos lectores! He aquí el nuevo capítulo del fic! Que lo disfruten ~n.n~  
>Pido un montón de disculpas por el retraso! :c He tenido un sinfín de problemas y no me he podido conectar! Uwú… Espero que me entiendan :) …<strong>_

_**Ni One Piece ni sus personajes me pertenecen a mí, le pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda**_

_**.**_

_**Mi querido guardián**_

_**.**_

–Señor, desde hace unos instantes que veo a un tipo extraño paseándose en las afueras de la casona, y los guardias no hacen nada – Dijo posicionándose al otro extremo de la mesa frente a Gen-san, y mirándolo seriamente sin dirigirle ni una mirada si quiera a la pelinaranja.

– ¿¡Qué!? ¡Y Por qué no han hecho nada esos ineptos! – Gritó el viejo poniéndose de pie y golpeando la mesa con una de sus manos – ¡Tú y el otro chico! Ni se les ocurra quitarle la vista de encima a mis niñas – Le dijo a Luffy pasando por al lado de él, y luego girándose hacia Trafalgar, lo llamó con la mano mientras que agregaba – Y tú Law, acompáñame, iremos a ver qué es lo que ocurre – y comenzó a caminar hacia el pasillo junto a Law, mientras que maldecía a los guardias que tenía en el patio por ser tan inútiles.

En el mismo instante en el que salieron del salón, entró Ace sorprendido por la actitud de su hermano y le dijo un tanto incrédulo – Hey… ¿De verdad había alguien ahí afuera? Porque para serte sincero, no vi nada ni a nadie – mientras que ponía uno de sus brazos en el hombro del susodicho y le sonría de manera sospechosa.

– ¡Por supuesto que había alguien! Lo vi asomarse por la muralla varias veces, pero no alcancé a verle el rostro, iba encapuchado… – le contestó Luffy corriéndose del alcance del pecoso.

– ¿Estás seguro que no inventaste eso para cortar la conversación que estaban teniendo el viejo y ese tipo? – le preguntó el hermano mayor moviéndole las cejas, pero el moreno no pudo contestar porque en ese preciso instante llegaron a su lado las dos hermanas.

– Luffy, gracias a Dios que interrumpiste la conversación… Estaba a punto de ponerme de pie y retirarme de mala gana, pero me has salvado, gracias… – Le dijo la pelinaranja sonriente.

– No te había dicho yo que te salvaría sea cual sea la situación? – le contestó el chico mirándola cariñosamente.

– Un momento… ¿Me perdí de algo? – Preguntó de pronto Nojiko, viendo cómo se miraban de manera especial, y analizando las palabras del moreno.

– Bueno…Lo que pasa es que Luffy me dio su palabra…– contestaba un tanto incómoda la pelinaranja.

– Lo que ocurre es que le di mi palabra de honor a Nami…Le prometí que nunca la abandonaría y que sería su guardián, su protector – Dijo seriamente Luffy.

– ¿Pero no que ya lo eres? Quiero decir, para eso los contrataron, ¿No? – volvió a preguntar un tanto confundida Nojiko.

– Si, pero a ellos Gen-san solo les paga por cuidarnos y vigilarnos… Luffy va a hacer más que eso – dijo sonriendo Nami, mientras que miraba a su hermana y le transmitía unas cuantas cosas a través de aquella mirada, haciendo que ella entendiera y no tuviera que preguntar más.

– Vaya Luffy, de verdad que me sorprendes…Generalmente sueles ser tan distraído que no pensé que fueras capaz de saber cómo dar tu palabra de Honor…Me enorgulleces – le decía Ace a su hermano con tono de burla, pero a la vez feliz por ver que aquel chico tan atolondrado que creció junto a él por fin estaba madurando.

Así estuvieron charlando por unos instantes, hasta que Law y Gen-san entraron al salón, nuevamente.

– Esos buenos para nada…Había un tipo vagabundo intentando entrar a la casona y los ineptos de los guardias no hacían nada! Aish…Tendré que contratar nuevo personal…– Dijo enfadado el viejo.

– Yo sé de personas que podrían solucionar el problema – Comentó Law mirando a Gen-san seriamente.

– ¿Crees que los guardias de tus tierras son más eficientes? – preguntó interesado el viejo.

– Si…Aun que tardarían un poco en llegar…– contestó Trafalgar.

Luffy y Ace escuchaban la conversación atentamente, y no creyeron que aquel plan fuera a dar resultado, así que esperaron el momento adecuado y dieron su humilde opinión.

– Ajem, Señor, no encuentro sensato despedir a los guardias actuales y dejar la casona descubierta solo para esperar a otros tipos…– Comentó Ace.

– Hmm… ¿Y qué es lo que ustedes sugieren? – Le dijo el viejo seriamente.

– Pues…Conocemos a unos chicos del pueblo próximo, y son de mucha confianza. Tienen la mejor reputación del lugar en cuanto a lucha se refiere…Podríamos ir a buscarlos, y estoy seguro de que ellos trabajarían de buena gana para usted – Contestó el pecoso.

– Bueno, eso suena mejor que esperar 3 semanas a que lleguen otros tipos…Pero mis niñas quedarían sin protección – dijo mirando a sus hijas.

– Yo puedo quedarme para protegerlas, mientras tanto mi hermano va en busca de los chicos – Dijo animadamente Luffy.

– Bien, entonces que no se hable más! Ace, prepara tus cosas, emprenderás el viaje ahora mismo…Antes de que te marches pasa a mi oficina, te daré algo de dinero para tus necesidades y demás. – y sin más, el viejo se fue satisfecho a su oficina.

Para Law, el hecho de que no se hiciera lo que él había dicho le molestó en sobremanera, pero no dejó que el resto lo notara. Por culpa de aquellos malditos hermanos sus planes se estaban viendo afectados. Debía hacer algo, debía hacerlos desaparecer, o de lo contrario nada de lo que tenía preparado podría efectuarse.

– Con su permiso, yo me retiro a mi recamara – y sin decir más, Law hizo una leve reverencia y se marchó a su cuarto. Necesitaba pensar en lo que iba a hacer ahora que sus planes comenzaban a verse afectados.

Más tarde, cuando Ace ya se marchaba, las chicas junto a Luffy salieron a despedirlo al camino.

– Cuídate hermano, y procura que no te asalten en el camino – le decía el moreno en tono de burla.

– Sabes que me sé defender bien… – Le contestó el pecoso, para luego dirigirse a Nojiko con un tono más suave – Nojiko, por favor no me extrañes demasiado – le dijo sonriéndole seductoramente, provocando un leve sonrojo en la joven, y luego se despidió animadamente de Nami, para por fin poder partir.

– Bien…supongo que ahora tendré que cuidar de ambas – comentó Luffy mientras veía como su hermano se alejaba.

Calló la noche y todos ya se habían ido a sus respectivos cuartos, o casi todos, ya que alguien aún rondaba por los pasillos del hogar. Ese alguien era Nami. Se sentía inquieta, sabía que algo iba a ocurrir, pero no lograba descifrar que era, después de todo, era solo su sentido el que le advertía. De pronto vio que alguien se movió rápidamente en la oscuridad del pasillo que daba a su cuarto.

– ¿Q-Quién es? – preguntó armándose de valor.

– Ah, qué alivio, eras tú…Ya creía yo que alguien había entrado a la casa a dañarte – contestó cerca de ella la voz de Luffy.

– Luffy, eras tú…perdón, el pasillo está muy obscuro y no te he podido distinguir –dijo ella aliviada de que fuera él y no otro tipo.

– Si, que mal que este pasillo sea así…No puedo ver muy bien tu rostro, ven, acerquémonos a la ventana – le decía el moreno al mismo tiempo que tomaba su mano y la llevaba con él, y una vez allí le dijo – ¡Aquí sí! Shishishi… Y dime, ¿Por qué no estás dormida? –

– Es que me siento inquieta…Siento que algo va a pasar, pero no sé qué es – decía aún con esa extraña sensación.

– Hmm…Tranquila, yo estoy aquí y no dejaré que nada malo ocurra, y mucho menos a ti o a Nojiko – le dijo él en tono cariñoso y abrazándola suavemente.

– Lo sé…pero no puedo evitarlo – decía ella respondiendo al abrazo. Así se quedaron un largo rato, hasta que la pelinaranja comenzó a bostezar.

– Bien, creo que ya te bajo el sueño, ahora será mejor que te vayas a dormir – le dijo el moreno besándole la frente levemente.

– No quiero…Quiero estar más tiempo así contigo – le contestaba la chica sin querer separarse de él.

– Pero mañana no tendrás el ánimo suficiente, así que es mejor que descanses, anda – le decía Luffy separándola suavemente de él.

– Luffy…quiero pasar la mayor parte del tiempo que pueda contigo…No nos daremos ni cuenta cuando ya haya llegado el Otoño y junto con eso mi boda…– dijo con tono cabizbajo la pelinaranja.

– Lo sé, pero estoy seguro de que algo se me va a ocurrir y esa cosa no se va a efectuar – le dijo Luffy con un tono de voz seguro.

–…De acuerdo, confío en ti, mi guardián – y dándole un beso en la mejilla, se fue a su cuarto a dormir, pero lo que ella no sabía, era que en el momento que tocó la manilla para entrar, un virus entró en su cuerpo.

– "Bien…Todo va como lo planeé" – Se dijo para sus adentro Law, quien miraba la escena desde lo más obscuro del pasillo.

Al día siguiente todo era como de costumbre. Hacía un buen tiempo, las chicas bajaron a desayunar junto a su padre y el prometido de la menor, y Luffy cuidaba desde la puerta, pero de pronto todo se fue a pique. Nami, cuando se levantaba de su sitio para marcharse del comedor porque había comenzado a sentirse mal, vomitó un charco de sangre al suelo, cosa que alarmó a todos los de la sala.

– ¿¡Nami!? – Gritó Nojiko afirmando a su pálida hermana.

– Nami! ¿¡Qué es lo que te ocurre!? – decía Gen-san poniéndose en pie al instante y caminando precipitadamente hacia el lado de su hija.

– No lo sé…Me duele el estómago…– decía casi en susurros la pelinaranja.

Luffy, al oír todo el escándalo que se estaba armando dentro del comedor, entró apresuradamente, encontrándose con su querida Nami totalmente pálida, y con el suelo y su vestido manchados en sangre.

– Nami…? – dijo pronunciando su nombre casi en susurros, para luego restregarse los ojos no creyendo lo que veía, pero allí estaba aquella fea imagen, y sin poder aguantarse más, corrió hacia la chica, la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó a su cuarto diciéndole a Gen-san que no muy lejos de allí se encontraba el mejor médico del país.

– ¿¡Y tú cómo sabes que él es el mejor!? Además Law también es médico, ¿Verdad? – decía el viejo.

– Lo siento, pero solo soy cirujano, no sé nada de enfermedades o de cómo tratarlas – dijo fríamente Trafalgar observando la situación, pero obviamente esta actitud no paso por alto, ya que Nojiko lo notó.

– Bien…Mandaré a uno de los criados a buscar a ese tal médico…– comentó resignado el viejo, mientras que se dirigía a buscar al susodicho, pero Luffy no lo dejó.

– Lo siento, pero dada las circunstancias, me temo que tendré que ir yo y me llevaré a Nami conmigo – dijo seriamente el moreno, y sin dejar que Gen-san lo rebatiera, agregó – Son pocos los que saben cómo llegar hasta él, el viaje de ida y vuelta duraría 3 días, y eso es mucho...No sabemos lo que tiene…y puede ser letal, así que creo que lo mejor es partir con ella de inmediato – y sin esperar a que le dieran permiso, envolvió a la pelinaranja en una frazada que tomó del armario de la chica, la tomó entre sus brazos y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

– ¡Hey! ¡Yo no te he dicho que puedes irte así con mi hija! – Le decía el viejo mientras que lo seguía.

– Lo siento, pero usted me paga por cuidar de sus hijas, y eso es lo que estoy haciendo, Nojiko tú vas conmigo! – Y sin más, llamó a Franky, el tipo que conducía el carruaje, subió a Nojiko, luego a Nami, y finalmente entró él, cerrando de golpe la puerta del coche y diciéndole al conductor que se apresurara en partir.

– Válgame Dios…Este chico sí que se tomó en serio lo de cuidar de mis hijas…– comentó Gen-san resignado ante la actitud del moreno, y extrañado porque Law no se veía para nada preocupado, le preguntó – ¿Y a ti no te preocupa lo que le sucedió a Nami? –

– Por supuesto que sí, pero ese chico no me dio tiempo de hacer nada, además ¿Para qué iba a ir yo con ellos? Solo sería una molestia – dijo mirando como el carruaje desaparecía.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – preguntó extrañado el viejo.

– Pues… –

Mientras tanto, Franky conducía a toda velocidad, mientras que le preguntaba a los chicos – ¿Qué fue lo que le ocurrió a la pequeña Nami? ¡No se ve para nada súper! –

– No lo sabemos, de pronto esta mañana se sintió mal y vomitó un charco de sangre…– le contestó Nojiko muy preocupada mientras que tomaba la fría mano de su hermana.

– Vaya…Que mal, espero que no sea nada grave – Dijo finalmente el conductor, para luego apresurar aún más a sus caballos.

– Luffy…tengo nauseas de nuevo… – dijo débilmente la pelinaranja. – Resiste un poco…Estaremos muy pronto con el doctor – le decía Luffy apegándola a él y mirando por la escotilla para indicarle a Franky cuando doblar.

– Es que no voy a aguantar…– habló entre arcadas, para luego sacar la cabeza como pudo por la ventanilla del vehículo y volver a vomitar otro charco más de sangre.

– ¡Nami! – Dijo precipitadamente Luffy, mientras que la entraba, le limpiaba la boca y veía cómo ésta no abría sus ojos.

– Se ha desmayado…Aún respira…– le indicó Nojiko igual de pálida que su hermana, pero no porque estuviera enferma, sino porque estaba preocupada.

Cayó la noche y aun no llegaban al lugar, hasta que de pronto Luffy le gritó a Franky que se detuviera.

– ¿¡Qué es lo que ocurre!? ¡Me has dado un Súper susto! – Le preguntó el conductor.

– Es aquí…Allí está la entrada, pero no se puede pasar a pie, debemos caminar un poco para poder llegar – Dijo Luffy, apuntando hacia el bosque que estaba frente a ellos y luego bajando del carro con la pelinaranja en brazos, y con Nojiko tomado de él para no perderse.

– Nos esperarás aquí, ¿Verdad Franky? – preguntó el moreno antes de entrar al espeso bosque.

– ¡Claro! Ustedes vayan, que cuando regresen yo estaré aquí… ¡Aun que si se tardan, no duden en que iré a buscarlos! – dijo animadamente el conductor, y deseándoles suerte, los dejó marchar tranquilos.

Caminaron un largo trayecto en el que solo se veían grades árboles, y más árboles, hasta que de pronto, en uno de ellos se podían distinguir ventana y una puerta.

– Es allí – indicó Luffy, y sin esperar respuesta por parte de Nojiko, corrió hacia el lugar y golpeó precipitadamente la puerta, pero ninguna luz se encendía y nadie habría la puerta.

– Luffy, ¿Ahora qué haremos? – preguntó desesperanzada Nojiko.

– Tranquila, sé que hay alguien allí – Le contestó Luffy, seguro de lo que decía.

.

_**.**_

_**Continuará**_

_**.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! :D Y Muuuchas gracias a los que me dejan sus review! :DDD**_

_**Les traeré la actualización a penas pueda! **_

_**Nos leemos…**_

_**Bunny D. Loxar**_


End file.
